Un bello reencuentro
by ErzaShippuden
Summary: Hinata ha sido secuestrada por unos ninjas del sonido, el equipo siete ira a rescatarla pero no saben que se encontraran con alguien en su camino. Es mi primer fic! denle una oportunadad.
1. capitulo 1

**hola aqui os traigo mi primer fanfic que he escrito!  
**

**Que lo disfruten :)**

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

****** EL SECUESTRO**

Era una tarde calida en la villa de la hoja. Un joven rubio paseaba por sus calles pensando en que poder hacer. El chico pasó por la academia ninja a la que fue de pequeño, eso le recordó a su "amigo" Sasuke, el cual no había conseguido traer de vuelta a la villa y se sentía mal por ello. Dedidió ir a comer un plato de ramen a su sitio favorito el Ichiraku. Después de tres platos seguidos y sin dinero en su hucha rana apareció Kakashi con su famoso libro.

-hola Naruto ¿qué tal te va?-dijo su sensei como si nada ya que el chico se llevó un susto de muerte al verle aparecer de ese modo.

-Hola, Kakashi-sensei-dijo recuperando del susto-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tsunade quiere hablar con nosotros sobre una misión, nos espera en su oficina-

-bien dijo entusiasmado-grito emocionado-iré para halla.

El chico salio corriendo como un rayo hacia la oficina de la hokage pensando en su nueva misión.

-nunca cambiará-pensó Kakashi con una gota en la frente.

Al llegar a oficina de la hakage vio a Sai, Sakura, Yamato y Kakashi.

-¿Cuál es la misión Tusane?- pregunto tomando aire.

-Hinata a sido raptada por unos ninjas del sonido-comenzó después de un suspiro-vosotros el equipo 7 iréis a rescatarla esta noche-

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír la noticia.

-¿Por qué esos ninjas la han raptado?-preguntó Sakura confusa.

-Al parecer eran antiguos seguidores de Orochimaru que quieren experimentar con el byakugan- dijo leyendo unos papeles.

Naruto no se limito a decir nada, estaba preocupado por su amiga, sin pensar mas salió corriendo de la oficina de la hokage en dirección a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa se tiró en la cama, miró al techo de su cama, no sabía porque le daba tanta importancia a esa misión. El chico se terminó durmiendo sin dejar de pensar en ella.

* * *

Cuando anocheció todos estaban en la puerta de la villa hasta Kakashi que había llegado en primero junto a Yamato.

-Bien ya estamos todos- dijo Yamato.

Salieron de la villa a un paso normal, aumentando el ritmo a medida que avanzaban. Kakashi y Yamato se encontraban delante conversando sobre la táctica de ataque mientras que Sakura y Sai se encontraban al lado de Naruto el cual estaba deseando llegar al lugar.

-Naruto ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sakura mirándolo de reojo.

-Si Sakura no te preocupes-dijo con su típica sonrisa en la cara.

El sabía que era mentira, no quería admitir lo que sentía en aquel momento por la ojiperla.

Cuando llegaron al campamento de los ninjas del sonido se escondieron tras unos arbustos cercanos para que Yamato les contara el plan de ataque.

-Kakashi, Sai y yo les distraeremos mientras que vosotros buscáis a Hinata ¿entendido?-

-¡Si!-gritaron todos a la vez.

Naruto y Sakura salieron rápidamente debido a la prisa del chico por encontrar a la Hyūga. Cuando se alejaron del resto del grupo vieron una sombra moverse en los árboles. Los dos se pusieron en guardia esperando a que el enemigo saliera de la espesura para poder atacar. Cuando apareció pudieron ver su rostro con claridad. Los dos ninjas se quedaron boquiabiertos al chico recién llegado. Este en cambio no hizo ni una meca solo se limitó a apoyar su brazo en su catana y acariciarse su negro pelo dispuesto a enfrentarse a los dos ninjas de la hoja.

-Sas…Sasuke-pudo decir el rubio por fin.

-Hola Naruto, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-

El Uchija observó a Naruto, posó su mirada en la chica la cual le miraba con tristeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Naruto aun en guardia

El chico no dejó de mirar a la pelirosa cuando por fin respondió a la pregunta del rubio.

-No es asunto vuestro…pero como no os voy a volver a ver os lo diré… estos ninjas del sonido son unos traidores y Orochimaru me a mandado liquidarlos-respondió.

-¿Por qué sigues con ese tipo, tu sitio esta en la villa?-le grito el Uzumaki.

-Así es, Sasuke-añadió la chica cabizbaja.

-No volveré jamás-respondió el Uchija.

Como un rayo Sasuke saco su catana, llena de electricidad, dispuesto a clavarse al rubio quien la esquivó con dificultad. El pelinegro activó su sharingan esquivando el puñetazo directo de Sakura que destrozo el suelo de la de alrededor. Naruto cargó un rasengan el cual creo una explosión contra el chidori de Sasuke.

-Habéis mejorado-dijo el Uchija complacido

-Tú también has mejorado-dijo el rubio.

A esto Sasuke sonrió y fue directo hacia Naruto al cual lanzo por los aires con una bola de fuego, miró a la pelirosa dirigiéndose hacia ella dispuesto a asestar el golpe final pero de repente el chico se quedó en seco mirando a la chica a unos pocos centímetros de su cara, ella solo le miró.

-¿Por qué te has detenido?-le pregunto confundida -No puedo herir a la persona a la que amo-dijo Sasuke-lo siento-le susurró al oído-este se separó de ella dirigiéndose a la maleza.

-Sasuke espera- grito Naruto pero el chico ya se había alejado demasiado como para oírle

-¿estas bien Sakura?-preguntó cuando la chica se tiro al suelo llorando-tranquila le volverás a ver-.

Kakashi y los demás llegaron después de unos segundos de que Naruto levanto a Sakura del suelo.

-Hemos visto una explosión cerca de aquí ¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Yamato

-Tranquilo ya os lo contaremos mas tarde-dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Entonces vayamos a buscar a Hinata-miro Kakashi a la chica que se secaba las lágrimas.

Naruto se petrificó al escuchar eso, se había olvidado completamente de la chica. Salió corriendo rápidamente en su busca. -Espera Naruto-gritaron mientras le seguían desde lo lejos. El chico llego a una tienda custodiada por unos ninjas los cuales derrotó con facilidad. Entró en la tienda encontrando por fin lo que llevaba todo el día rondando por su cabeza. La chica estaba amordazada de piernas y manos a una silla.

-Naruto…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras este le desataba.

El chico abrazó a la chica en cuanto se levantó haciendo que esta se pusiera completamente roja.

-estaba preocupado por ti- dijo sin separarse de ella-¿te han hecho daño?-

-No, estoy bien...gracias Naruto-Kun- dijo con timidez.

Por la puerta de la tienda entraron los demás ninjas viendo la escenita de los dos, al notarlo se separaron de golpe ruborizándose ambos. Sakura miró al rubio con alegría mientras que Sai sacó un pergamino en el que estaba escrita la palabra "amor".ç

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado:))**

**La verdad no se si continuarlo a dejarlo a si vosotros me direis.  
**

**P.D.T: comenten y gracias por leer  
**


	2. capitulo 2

Pasaron unos cuantos días después de la misión de rescate, Naruto se encontraba tumbado, en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, como si estuviera pensando en alguien. En efecto solo podía estar pensando en una persona, en Hinata, no había tenido el valor de hablar con ella después de regresar a la villa.

Dio un suspiro, miró la hora, el reloj marcaba las diez en punto, es era la hora el la que tenía que salir a entrenar. Dio un salto de la cama, fue hacia su armario a cambiarse de ropa y salió corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Cuando llegó pudo ver a Sakura cansada y triste, parecía que se había pasado la noche llorando.

-¿Han piensas en el, verdad?- le preguntó a Sakura.

- Nunca le olvidaré-le respondió.

El sabía lo que significaba para ella Sasuke pero no tuvo palabras que decirla solo se limitó a decir – Volverá- con una media sonrisa.

Al terminar el entrenamiento se ducho en su casa y se dirigió al Ichiraku a comer. Caminaba con las manos en la nuca mirando las nubes. Miró al frente y vio a Hinata al fondo de la calle.

- Hola N-Naruto-kun ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó.

- Hola Hinata-chan, iba a ir ahora a comer a el Ichiraku ¿te apetece… venir conmigo?- notaba que le temblaba la voz

-M-Me encantaría pero… no tengo dinero- le digo con la cabeza baja.

-No te preocupes yo te invito- la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que se la chica se sonrojase, estar con el chico que le gusta desde mucho tiempo la hacía ser feliz.

Después de conversar con ella y comerse tres platos de ramen decidió acompañar a Hinata a su casa, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de decirse lo que sentían el uno del otro.

Esa misma noche, Naruto se encontraba en el bosque con las manos en los bolsillos. Recordó a Sasuke y a él cuando eran pequeños.

- Hola… Naruto- una voz salió de la nada con un hombre detrás.

- Sasuke ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó

-He estado pensando – el chico hizo una pausa – No merece la pena seguir luchando por algo que no está a mi alcance… he decidido dejar atrás todo aquello en lo que inspiré mi odio, aquí hay personas que de verdad me quieren y me necesitan – A Naruto se le vino la imagen de Hinata a la mente.

-¿Entonces volverás a la villa? –

- Si, he de hablar con Sakura, solo espero que no te… - no termino la frase, fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-Tranquilo ya tengo mis sentimientos claros –

Al día siguiente toda la villa sabía ya el regreso del Uchija.

- Sasuke… - le miro Sakura a la cara despendiendo unas lágrimas de la cara.

-Te quiero Sakura, siento haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo, te quiero –

- Y Sasuke dijo después de besarle-

Mientras, Naruto buscaba a Hinata, la vio sentada a la sombra de un árbol.

- Hola Hinata, tenemos que hablar- la dijo

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto-kun?-El chico tragó saliva.

- No se exactamente que es lo que me ocurre pero no puedo parar de pensar en ti Hinata- El chico tragó saliva.- Yo quería decirte que te…-

Pero antes de terminar Hinata le estaba abrazando.

-Te quiero Naruto-kun-

El chico sonrió, se fue acercando a loa labios de la chica hasta darle un tierno beso-

-Te quiero Hinata-

**~FIN~**


End file.
